


雏菊恋人

by xingdunhefanyingdui



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingdunhefanyingdui/pseuds/xingdunhefanyingdui
Summary: 私设：·John是孤儿，被Sherlock父母捡到并收养【注:雏菊的花语是藏在心底的爱】John是孤儿，从小在孤儿院长大，后来被院长卖到人贩子手里，受尽虐待后，终于逃出，但最终因为寒冷晕倒在伦敦街头……
Relationships: 福华
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

他从未想到第一次见到雪会是在黑暗中，街头零星的几盏路灯带着微弱的光亮了每一片缓缓飘下的雪花。他喘着粗气在不停的奔跑，时不时经过路灯，口中呼出的白雾被照亮，然后消失。街头空无一人，只有狂风呼啸过他的耳边划过他的脸庞，他跑过一盏路灯，黑暗再一次将他吞噬。  
一切对他来说都是黑暗的，同时也是残酷的。  
赤裸的脚腕被雪包裹，他是赤着脚在街道上奔跑着，一串串鲜红的印进在白色中异常的明显，当寒冷洗礼过他的身躯，雪花随着风又一次扑面而来，吹透了他单薄的衣衫，带着血腥味弥漫在空气中，他已经感受不到身上伤口带来的疼痛，但脑海里是挥之不去的还是那生锈的的铁栏杆和挣脱了的沉重锁链的手臂，几乎没有犹豫的在他们不注意的时候逃出了哪个地方。接着，脑海中就只剩下一个念头，那就是跑！永远不要停下来的跑。  
他摇摆着手臂，突然的轻盈让他几乎感觉不到它们的存在。  
不过此时他真的什么也感觉不到了。是寒冷。  
此刻的他只能如此漫无目的奔跑在这空无一人的伦敦街道上。他不知道他要去哪，他对这里不熟悉，街边的商店是他没有见过的，他唯一见过的只有那带着黑暗与绝望的孤儿院，以及那个胖的见不到眼睛的院长油腻的令人作呕的脸庞。 同时，那里也让他在人生中第一次看见人类在金钱面前的贪婪。  
无尽的白雪中，他还是摔倒了。他不知道自己是滑倒的还是双腿彻底没有了力气。雪浸湿了他单薄的衣服。这一次，寒冷、疲惫与饥饿彻底将他吞噬，他彻底没有力气再爬起来。  
—或许，一切就这样结束了  
—这不是挺好的吗，离开这个残酷的世界  
—我似乎已经感觉不到心跳了  
—我……  
天空飘落的雪花已经覆盖住了他，若不仔细看的话，并无法发现。隐约中，他听见马蹄踏过路面的声音。然后在这寒风中并没有预期的呼啸而过，反而是女士高跟鞋踏过雪花与石板路接触的清脆的声音。  
“他还活着吗？”很微弱的女声。  
“或许吧，要把他带回去么，看起来像是个流浪儿。”回应的是一个男声。  
“带回去吧，这里太冷了。”  
紧接着再也没有了对话，取而代之的是被温暖裹住的感觉。那衣服或者说是布——原谅他已经没有任何力气睁开眼睛了——上充满了淡淡的香味。  
模糊的声音回荡在耳边，就仿佛有人在呼喊着他，试图把他从梦境中叫醒，但事实上，这个世上谁会在乎他的死活？他只不过是一个可怜的孤儿，甚至未能见到自己的父母便被送进了那该死的孤儿院。昏暗的房间，近乎是没日没夜的劳苦的活计，总而言之没有休息。不过倒是有被鞭打的时间。  
记忆缓缓地流入到脑海，逃跑的恐慌，寒冷的雪地，他宁可就此死在这白皑皑的雪花里也不愿停下脚步落入那被卖入的人贩子手里。人类最为邪恶的一面就如此的暴露在了一位纯洁的孩童面前，仅仅是为了自己的利益，一切都变得如此......  
猛然间，不知为什么他想起了寒冷里不应该出现的温暖与温柔。是天使来了么？他不相信这个世上存在着上帝或者天使，如果存在他为何会生于那炼狱般的地方。黑暗的，就如同撒旦的带走的堕天使。那又怎样，就算曾经是天使，到了如今，也会在这炼狱里变得面目全非。  
“嘿......醒......”  
他感觉有人在摇他，是Stanford么？不会的，不可能，他记得他已经离开了这个该死的炼狱，哦他真诚的祝愿这他。可现在摇他的又是谁呢？他想睁开双眼，去窥探拯救他的天使，但沉重的眼皮制止了他。摇晃还在继续，声音也逐渐清醒了过来。  
“你醒了么？泰迪熊？”  
他听清了。  
缓缓的睁开了双眼。黑色的卷发和天蓝色中掺杂的一些绿的双眸，白皙的皮肤让一切变得不真实。那个看似和他差不多大的孩子向他伸出了手。  
“嘿，你好。”  
他听见他说。  
他愣住了，盯着那双手，脑袋还得带着一丝昏昏沉沉。莫名的他问出了一句话。  
“你是天使么？”  
—这里是哪里？天堂么？  
“什么？不，不是。不过我妈妈总说我是天上折翼的天使。不过我相信这个世上从没有什么该死的上帝或者天使、恶魔之类的。”  
—不，是有的。只是你没见过那恶魔。  
“不过要是真的有的话，我倒希望会有一个专属于我自己的天使，无论他是堕天使还是什么，我想我都会深爱着他，只要他是属于我的。”  
男孩收回了举着的手，似乎是累了一般。安静了片刻后，男孩又一次开启了话题，只不过这一次他不在站在床边。  
哦，这一下，他才注意到自己正坐在一张床上，干净柔软，不同于孤儿院。  
“我叫Sherlock Holmes，你呢泰迪熊，你叫什么？”  
他没有回答Sherlock的问题，只是依旧愣愣的注视那个人放下的手。他的手有些肉，不像他的，瘦得几乎只有骨头了。“你没有名字吗？”长时间沉默，似乎让Sherlock等不及了。他抬起了头，注视上了对方蓝绿色的双眸，他有名字的，他叫John，John Watson。  
但他并未开口，只是讷讷的摇了摇头。  
“那，就叫你Johnny吧。”似乎是读懂了他的眼里的话，亦或者只是觉得一只“泰迪熊”的名字这样就很符合。在听到“Johnny”这个名字时，John并没有感到厌恶。  
毕竟只做一个“泰迪熊”要比作为一个孤儿简单很多，不是么？  
“Sherlock？”熟悉的女人的声音从门外传来，黑色卷发的小男孩立刻看向门外。John也同时看了过去，女人的微笑让他有些愣住了，直到身边的人跑了过去。  
“妈妈！泰迪熊醒了！”他扑向了女人的怀抱，那女人也轻轻的抱住了那个仅仅到她小腹地方的小男孩。John无意识的握住了拳，但很快又恢复了平静，他有无数次在梦境里梦见同样的场景，有一天自己的父母会接他回家，但当一次次的希望破灭，那小小的梦境也随之消失，从那一刻他也意识到，这一切永远不会降临在自己身上，也永远不会属于他。他低下了头，看着自己掌心刚刚留下的一排浅浅的指甲印。  
“亲爱的，不要这样叫小朋友。”女人用手轻轻揉着Sherlock的脸。  
“不，他和那些蠢金鱼不一样。他是泰迪熊。”  
女人无奈的摇了摇头，看向床边，却看见对方正低着头，她先是愣了一下，却又笑的和蔼的走了过去，用温暖的手掌摸了摸John麦金色的柔发。身上淡淡的香味让他立刻意识到，那晚在寒冷的雪地里是谁将他拥入一个温暖的怀抱。  
“你有名字么？”女人的微笑让他感觉像是冬天的暖阳，但这不代表他会说出他的名字。  
他要开始他的新生活，以“泰迪熊”Johnny活着，而不是John Watson。  
他摇了摇头。  
“妈妈，我想好了，就叫Johnny，Johnny Holmes。”黑发男孩争着道，女人只是无奈的摇了摇头，一只手抚摸着他的柔发，另一只手又搂过Sherlock。  
“不，孩子，你要问问他的想法，”她轻轻拂过黑色的卷发，那和Sherlock一样的眼睛看向了他，只不过这女人的双眸中更多的是祖母绿，好看的如同夏日的森林。  
“你觉得Johnny这个名字可以么？孩子？”   
对方的声音很轻，这让他有些不相信一切的真实性。长达到近乎快让一边的黑发小男孩抓狂的地步后，他终于点下了头。  
哦，当然可以。  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

西装的领带被绑在脖子上，布料丝滑的触感触及着他领口的皮肤。John微微松了松系好的领带。他不喜欢这种感觉，就如同被人束缚住喉咙，一切的命运——包括生死的命运，掌握在别人的手里。这大概是因为小时候的原因吧。想起已经过了十年的事，他不禁叹了口气。当时的他也就七八岁而已啊。  
“Johnny，”熟悉的声音从他身后响起，那个黑色卷发的男孩之前还比他矮一头，而如今再与他说话时便要抬起头来了。莫名的无奈，明明当初他可是比对方高好多的啊。“再松你的领带就要开了。”对方的语气很平淡但John却似乎听到了不能叫出名字的不满，不过他倒是不在意。接着他就他感觉到属于另一个人的温度触碰到他后脖颈，接着衬衫被从西装外套中翻出，那温度离开了，带走了领带丝滑的感觉。但接着，那个温度——Sherlock的手却顺着脖颈摸上了他的头发。Sherlock静静的看着被自己手扰乱的金色毛发，它们就和看起来一样柔软可爱，金色的头发在之间被揉乱，然后它满意的抬起了手。从John身后看着那被自己弄乱的头发。  
“嘿！Sherlock！”他的手刚放下去，面前的人就猛的回头。他对上了那双蓝的双眸，清澈的带着布满的情绪，他不由自主地笑了笑，对视几秒后，他便收回了视线，向房门外走去。顺便甩下一句，“快点Johnny，不然Mom要在楼下等急了。”说罢，便离开了属于他们两的房间。  
John无奈的发布了个白眼，没说什么，拿起旁边的梳子开始梳理自己的头发。也不知道到底是谁揉乱了他的头发。不过，说真的，他一点也不想穿西装，比起这种Sherlock喜欢的正装，他更喜欢圆领毛衣配上一件舒适的衬衫。是的，他更喜欢这种悠闲一些的“老爷爷”式服装。哦，该死的“老爷爷”式，鬼知道为什么Sherlock要这样吐槽他。  
可今天没办法，Holmes家要来客人参加圣诞节晚会，必须穿正装。其实他完全不想下去，而且也和Mom提议过了，可Mom自然是没有同意。毕竟他们是“一家人”——Mom这么说的。不过真的要感谢Mom十年前把他带回来了，不然就真的要冻死在那大雪覆盖的夜晚了。  
手机的震动了一下。  
是一条短信。  
“快下来，Mom要开始念叨了。——SH”  
这是Sherlock的习惯，他喜欢发短信，不知道什么时候养成的。  
“哦，快点Johnny，Mom已经开始念叨了。——SH”  
紧接着又一条信息发来了。  
“天哪，我的泰迪熊先生，麻烦你快些下来吧，我和死胖子要被Mom念叨死了。——SH”  
John闭上了眼睛，手机又开始震动了。  
哦，shit！Sherlock就不能上来和我说么？  
他愤怒的打开了手机，却发现并不是Sherlock发来的，而是Jimmy——之前在Facebook上认识的好友。不过目前两人依旧没有见过面，只是把彼此当做抱怨抱怨生活的笔友罢了。  
“Hey，Johnny，圣诞快乐:)”  
“你也是。”  
他回复完Jimmy后便下楼了。  
哦，但愿Mom不要念叨他。  
壁炉里的火带着微弱的光照亮了客厅，被红色和绿色装饰起来的墙壁无一不充斥着圣诞节的气息。他早在楼梯口便听见了Mrs.Holmes在同客人讲话。John有些犹豫要不要露面，就在这时熟悉的身影出现在眼前——时Mycroft。不过说实话，John对他的感觉并没有什么，大概是因为他来到这个家的时候很少能看见对方的原因，而他们的第一次见面大概是在John来到这里十二、十三岁左右的时候，那个时候Holmes家的大哥哥已经十八岁，当他看到这个比自己大五岁，比Sherlock大七岁的男人时，John并没有那么害怕或者认生。只不过对方的眼神有些犀利，几乎可以说是审视。目光扫遍了他全身，最后严厉的看向了他的双眸。这一切不得不说，就仿佛知道了他的宝贝弟弟有了对象而且正准备结婚时，那种审视着自己未来弟媳一样的眼神。  
但最后，Mycroft也只是张了张嘴，但又闭上了，把什么话憋了回去以后，换了一种较为温和却又平淡的语气道：“Johnny Holmes？”他看见他挑起了眉毛。John微微点了一下头，刚想说什么另一个声音打断了他。是Sherlock。“hey，胖子离我的Johnny远点。”他的声音充满了布满。“嗯？”被叫名的人看向了自己的弟弟。“你的？这次是什么么，泰迪熊？”“得了吧，Mycroft，你不过是羡慕，以及Mom叫你。”Sherlock并没有正面回答他，而是走了过去，用手圈住John拉近自己的怀里。说真的，John现在才发现那个时候，Sherlock已经比自己高好多了。  
“你愣在那里干嘛？Mom都快等不及了。”Mycroft的话语打断了他的思绪，John回过了神有些尴尬，却又不知道说些什么。说真的他不太能单独应付和Mycroft的谈话，好吧，是他总觉得对方并没有完全接受他。就算接受了估计也不过是以“Sherlock的小泰迪熊”这一理由接受的。  
“停止你愚蠢的想法。”对方有一次开了口，他看见他把手中的另一杯香槟递给了他。“Mom等不及了。”  
“Errrr，thank you，还有好久不见。”他接了过去，对方刚的话就仿佛看透了他的想法，不过没有关系他已经习惯了。毕竟Sherlock也会时不时的这样。这一次John不再愣在原地任由自己的思绪飘散而是举着酒杯走向了餐厅。热闹的氛围越来越近，他的思绪也越飘越远。  
直到——  
“哦，天哪，Johnny，你总算下来了。”女人祖母绿的双眸还是那么的好看，只不过岁月不饶人，她原本紧绷的肌肤已经有了几分松懈。“今天Mycroft也回来了，你应该看见他了。”女人笑的很开心。John也回以微笑。他注意到了Mom眼角不知道什么时候出现的鱼尾纹，不过这不重要，她还是那么的光彩夺目。他和Dad也就是Mr.Holmes打过招呼后便站在一边的角落里，看着热闹的人群。一切就仿佛与他格格不入。不是他不喜欢这氛围，而是他还不太习惯和陌生人有过多的肢体以及语言的交流。  
角落里，他注意到Mrs.Holmes今天穿着的是紫色的长裙，高贵美丽。看起来她今天意外的高兴，笑容堆积在她的脸庞上。John就静静的站在角落里看着看着人来人往。然后他的目光便停留在了那熟悉的身影上。是Sherlock，他背对着他，但他依旧看见了那个同他交谈的人。是一位女士，同他们差不多大，身着淡黄色齐胸晚礼服，皙白的皮肤，手握着酒杯。铂金色的头发被盘起，乖巧的趴在女孩的头顶。John就默默的盯着他们。Sherlock再同那位女士交谈，他不自觉地一杯接着一杯的喝着手中的香槟。视线也开始有些模糊，Sherlock还在和那位女士聊天，然后他看见对方弯下了身子，那位女士被遮住了，被Sherlock的肩、背还有腰。  
哦，Sherlock，Sherlock，Sherlock。  
John不知地道为什么，但满脑子都是那个朝夕相处的人。酒劲上来后的热度让他不由自主地松了松领导。他能该绝到因为送领带过于使劲不小心扯开了衬衫的领口，不过他并不想管，毕竟他只是安静的呆在角落里。没有人和他聊天，也没有人注意到他。  
是时候回楼上了。  
他抬起拿着杯子的手打算喝完最后一杯离开这个地方。他不知道为什么，但是Sherlock与那位女士的互动让他感到莫名的难受，就仿佛属于自己的东西现在被别人拿走，并且没有和他说一样。  
可是Sherlock永远不属于自己，不是么？他早晚要结婚，要生子，要有自己的家庭和生活，而不是一辈子都和他，一个该死的Johnny Holmes绑在一起。永远不会。  
不，Sherlock不会。脑中另一个声音说到。  
你还是那么天真？Johnny boy，不要信任任何人，他们总会让你失望的。  
John皱起了眉，脑中的声音让他异常烦躁。此时此刻，他丝毫不想继续呆在这里，而是想要会到楼上，把自己埋在被子里好好的睡上一觉，度过这个天杀的充斥着陌生人的圣诞夜。他再有一次试图抬起酒杯，却未曾抬起。这时他才意识到刚刚制止自己将这一杯灌注口中的人依然站在自己身边。他缓缓地看向对方。  
是谁来着，熟悉的面庞，犀利的眼神。是谁？他想不起来了，哦，等等。  
是Mycroft。  
“是好久不见，小泰迪熊。你又胖了。”Mycroft放下了手中的酒杯，把他松开的领带往上系了系。“呃，我们半小时前不是刚见过么？”天哪，他已经站在这里看了半个小时的Sherlock了。“哦，是的。不过那并不能算是一个叙旧。或许现在你可以同我叙叙旧，鉴于，呃——你我都没有什么人找。”哦，Mycroft在和他聊天前征求他的意见，询问他是否有时间。John感觉真神奇，不对，征求对方的建议不是理所应当么？John揉了揉自己的太阳穴。  
“抱歉，Mike，我——呃，不，我是说Mycroft。我想此时此刻更应该去楼上休息一下。”他委婉的拒绝着，该死为什么会说到Mike？哦，哦，哦Mike和Mycroft。他再一次不住的揉了揉太阳穴。  
“真是太可惜了，那我扶你去楼上吧。毕竟你看起来喝了不少。”说着，Mycroft的手便搭在了他的肩上。“哦，真是谢谢——”  
“hey，放开他，死胖子。”  
他的话还没说完，另一个声音突然出现打断了他们。  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

“哦，天哪，Johnny宝贝，你总算下来了。”女人祖母绿的双眸还是那么的好看，只不过岁月不饶人，她原本紧绷的肌肤已经有了几分松懈。“今天Mycroft也回来了。”  
他注意到，Mom今天穿着的是紫色的长裙，这很适合她。看起来她今天很高兴，毕竟这也是一条她最喜欢的裙子。  
“Errrr，Hey Mycroft。好久不见。”

他和Mycroft不是很熟，从小就几乎没有见过这个天才哥哥。大概是因为Sherlock总是喜欢把他“束缚”在自己身边的原因吧。

“是好久不见，小泰迪熊。你似乎又胖了。”Mycroft放下了手中的酒杯，走到了John的身边，把松开的领带往上系了系。

“hey，放开他，死胖子。”

看到此景，Sherlock赶忙过去排掉了对方的手。  
“Sherlock，成熟点。我只是在帮你的‘小泰迪’整理一下领带，好让他不在客人面前丢脸。”Mycroft把被打的手背到了身后，抬起了下巴向自己的弟弟说到。

Sherlock没说什么，只是回了一个白眼便拉走了嘴里正在念叨“别这样，他是你哥哥balbalbal”的John。

哦，他讨厌该死的管教，简直没有任何用还浪费时间。

圣诞派对很欢乐，John稍微喝了一些酒，微红攀上了双颊。他很开心，等到圣诞假期过后，便可以到巴茨医院工作了，换了渲染了整个人的心脏。他与每一位客人传达这个喜讯，人们微笑的祝福着，一杯杯酒划入胃中。酒精麻痹了大脑，John不知道人们什么时候离开的。

他只知道，他是被Sherlock愤怒的扛回卧室的。  
哦，天知道他怎么了，不过被扛的时候胃里一阵电刀，此时被重重扔在床上的他只想吐出那些污秽，可这张充满Sherlock味道的床让他不想离开。

眩晕中他可以感受到，柔软而湿润的东西压住了他的唇。那似乎是Sherlock，对方的舌尖先是勾勒着他的唇边，接着便撬开了被酒精染红的双唇，美丽诱人。

他如此得想在这一朵纯白的雏菊上，沾上属于自己的颜色。

John被问的有些喘不过来气，两人拉开是中间连接出来的是一段银丝。“不，Sherlock，我们不应该这样。”John知觉的自己的头脑晕乎乎的，他抬起自己的手推搡着Sherlock的肩膀，试图让对方离开自己，但酒气弥漫在两人之间，对方自然而然地脱去了衬衫。“有什么关系么？Johnny。”Sherlock再一次俯下身子，向John的双唇靠近，可对方用一个手臂暂时撑开两人的距离，另一个手臂则是捂住自己的嘴，向一边一个翻滚，离开了Sherlock的身下。

“不，Sherlock，我们之间不应该有感情，我们是兄弟！”John近乎是跳着离开了床，后背抵住卧室的门。“而且，而且，我喜欢女孩子。”他的声音越来越小。扑空的Sherlock揉了揉晕乎乎的太阳穴，在床上撑起自己。“很好的解释，以及不错的躲避。可惜你骗不了我Johnny，毕竟你的老二已经告诉我了。”Sherlock从床上站了起来，他走向John可步子并不稳，有时候差点就要栽在地上。John的手是松是紧，对方总在他快要扑过去扶住他时又站了回来。“很好的选择，Johnny。”Sherlock之间靠近，此时此刻他的话听起来就仿佛是在哼唱一首没有曲调的缓慢的歌曲。“但是，你忘了么？卧室的门是向内开的。”说罢，Sherlock扑了过去吻住了对方，两个人的双唇又一次贴在了一起，缓慢的吮吸着，啃咬着。Sherlock修长的双手探入了John的腰部，他离开了他的唇，转而是耳垂，耳根。缓慢轻柔的亲吻舔弄啃咬。

“你知道么，今晚的你真的好美。”Sherlock吻住了John的眼皮，虔诚又带着贪婪，圣洁与欲望。眼皮，颧骨，鼻骨，双唇，下颚，最后到锁骨。John被Sherlock抬了起来，他从来不知道Sherlock有这么大的力气，明明看起来他才是强壮一些的那方。

“不，Sherlock，你一定是喝多了，不......”Sherlock的卷发被John胡乱推搡的手胡乱，他的肩膀微微一痛，然后是血腥味弥漫在鼻腔间。

“不，Sherlock！”他狠狠的退了一把对方，Sherlock被推了一个趔趄，脊柱骨刻在了一边的椅子背上，碰碎了桌上的花瓶。对方有些晕乎的扶着自己的额头，John则是愣在了原地，他不想伤害对方。就在两人陷入沉静的时候，卧室的门被敲响。

“Johnny？Sherlock还好么？”是Mycroft的声音，他应该知道Sherlock喝醉了。“呃——”John不知道怎么回答。“我没事，死胖子，你快些回屋去吧，乖宝宝的睡觉时间早过了。”Sherlock没有耐心的像外边喊去。Mycorft不再说话，而是一串离去的脚步声。

“Errr，sorry Sherlock。”John轻声说道，走过去扶起了一旁的人，Sherlock依靠在他的肩上，缓慢的回到床边，然后他一扑一压再一次将John压在身下。

“不，Johnny，你只能是我的。”Sherlock又一次开始用充满酒气的唇舌舔弄他，吻他。

“不，Sherlock——”John试图推搡，可他的双臂被死死压在头顶，无法动弹，就连大腿也被对方死死抵住。“你知道么，Johnny，我看不得他们和你说笑，你的笑只能我看，我也看不得他们摸你，你只能我摸。”Sherlock的话语越来越过分，可John制止不了他，他咬住了下唇，别过头去，他不知道他该则么办。他可以明确自己也非常的喜欢Sherlock，但他不确定两人之间的喜爱或者什么别的莫名其妙的感情，在未来某一天会不会消散得无影无踪，他不知道。

他也不敢再一次随意信任别人，任别人伤害自己。可这一次，他制止不了Sherlock，他不知道他该如何做，只是沉默的闭着双眼，任由Sherlock在自己体内进出，任由泪水在紧闭的双眼中打转。

一切都会过去的不是么？只要明天早上，什么都会恢复原状。


	4. Chapter 4

当清晨的第一缕阳光照进卧室，John几乎立刻睁开了双眼。或者说，他一晚上基本没有睡踏实。夜晚，Sherlock几次强要后变昏睡过去，John却不是，后穴中全是黏腻的液体。他绷紧背部的肌肉怕身后人开始又一次的袭击。可以说，为了防备他睡得很浅，只要身边有动静他便在黑暗中睁开双眼，直到忍不住想要闭上眼睛并听见对方平缓的呼吸声。

John不知道自己到底怎么想的，他不知道这份感情到底是真是假，他也不知道他是否还能继续留在这个家。John悄悄离开身后人的怀抱，没有穿拖鞋，拿起自己的手机躲进了卫生间。不管怎么说，先清洗完自己的后穴是最重要的。温热的水充满了浴缸，John将腿迈进。水立刻容纳了他的进入，这让他想起了昨晚。除了第一次，几乎每一次他都在包容Sherlock，用他没有被人开垦过的，紧致神秘的小穴包裹住对方。让对方毫无限制的进出，一次次被迫达到顶点后，又被毫不在意的进行第二轮。

说起来可能有些过分，可真让他想起了曾经目睹的一切，他憎恨这种行为，和失去理智的野兽没有什么区别，可又怎么忍心去憎恨Sherlock。他不知道自己到底怎么了，丝毫不去反感Sherlock的进出，甚至身心都得到了愉悦，可似乎在心里的某一角却叫嚣着拒绝这一切。他不知道自己该怎么办。温热的水包裹着他的臀部，John用自己的手指撑开后穴，让里边的液体流出，但似乎并没有什么太大的效果，于是无奈的用手指缓慢伸入，被完全开垦过的后穴轻而易举的容纳了他的手指，粘稠的液体顺着流出，与浴缸里的水融为一体。他可以感觉到，随着自己的伸入，晨勃的器官愈加挺硬。他不住的用另一只手撸动自己的器官，一边他不会那么难受。而后穴中的手指，依然在继续，在他盲目的伸入中无可避免的触碰到了那神秘的一点，John闭上了双眼，撸动的速度加快了，然后在一声低吼后，液体喷了出来。当他睁开双眼时，却看见了站在一边的Sherlock。

“呃——早啊，Sherlock。”他感到无比的尴尬。

“早，John，你看起来似乎并没有忙完。”对方抬起下巴，示意他依然在插在后穴中的手。“我先在外边等你。”说罢，Sherlock便离开了浴室。

“该死的晨勃。”John拿出手之后低声骂道。

“早安啊，Johnny。——Jimmy”

当John刚从浴缸里出来，手机便响起来信提示震动。是Jimmy发来了。

“早，Jimmy。——Johnny”

他刚放下了手机，但很快回信就来了。

“你看起来，心情并不好？我猜的。——Jimmy”

“呃——实际上是这个样子的。我——嗯，昨天和sherl睡了。——Johnny”

“但是，是他喝醉的情况下。我不知道他到底是怎么想的。——Johnny”

“听起来并不是很——呃，你懂的。——Jimmy”

“真是糟心，我不知道我是否真的还要留下来了。——Johnny”

“为你掉的的遭遇感到抱歉，不过脏了的泰迪熊迟早会被抛弃的。——Jimmy”

“或许吧，我不知道我该怎么办。——Johnny”

“祝你好运，小熊。我先有事，回见喽。——Jimmy”

“嗯，会见。——Johnny”

John放下了手机，将浴巾包裹在自己身上。洁白的就如同一朵刚绽放的雏菊花。纯洁美丽，没有受过一丝污点。他看着镜中的自己，白色浴巾为包裹的脖颈处还留着昨晚的痕迹，那些深浅不同的红色印记就仿佛在嘲笑他。为什么更愿意将这一切去分享给一个网络上素不相识的人，而不是Sherlock？

John无奈的摇了摇头，穿好衣服离开了浴室。

Sherlock就坐在外边的椅子上，手里不停的转动着一把小刀。John认识那把小刀，是自己几年前送给他的生日礼物。看来他很喜欢。

“呃，嘿，Sherlock。”

对方没有说话而是指了指对面的椅子示意他坐下。John没有反对，而是抓紧了手机走了个过去。但愿不会像Jimmy说的一样吧。他刚坐下，Sherlock就将他的是手抓了过去，修长的手指缓慢的抚摸着他小时候无意间在手上留下的伤口。这是他的习惯。

“很疼么。”他听见Sherlock问。

“还好，已经很小的时候的事了。”

Sherlock明显的皱了一下眉。

“我是说昨晚。”

“呃——”这下轮到John沉默了。“其实还好，除了第一次。”他说话的时候恨不得把自己埋入地下。

“我很抱歉，John。但我无法控制自己，你知道的。我，喝多了。”他轻轻按压了一下那个伤口。

“没事的，没事的。真的Sherlock。”

对方没有说话，只是微微点了一下头。示意知道了。


End file.
